


You flower, you feast

by JaneBuzJane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Genderswap, It sounds fake but it's totally a real thing, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Oikawa rides a dildo strapped to Iwaizumi's thigh, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Thigh Harness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBuzJane/pseuds/JaneBuzJane
Summary: Oikawa stiffens, her eyes panicked. "Iwa-chan, I can't," she says, but her stomach trembles with exertion as she writhes. It presses the dildo further inside her, and she opens her mouth to yell, but Iwaizumi catches it in a hard kiss."One more," Iwaizumi says fiercely. "One more and I'll let you watch that stupid crop circle documentary when we get home."





	You flower, you feast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #HQvolleygirls, day 8: "Dreams!"
> 
> [This](https://www.savagex.com/shop/flock-dot-bodysuit-with-removable-straps-li1826268-4460-6586231) is the lingerie that Oikawa is wearing. I couldn't help myself.

"I didn't realize we were at the point in our relationship where you wore lingerie for me," Iwaizumi says. It comes out like a croak. Iwaizumi blames her dry throat.

"Silly Iwa-chan!" Oikawa says, tittering. "I'll let you try again. You're supposed to say, 'You look _beautiful,_ Tooru!'" She does a little twirl in front of Iwaizumi, and the ruffles of the see-through, off-the-shoulder, seafoam green bodysuit flutter gently before resting against the tan skin of her bare arms. 

The bodysuit is festooned with little polka dots. Iwaizumi's pretty sure there's a term for it, but she's a little distracted by the curl of Oikawa's ponytail against her collarbone. 

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. "If you know what I'm thinking, why do I have to say it?" She smirks at the pink that dusts Oikawa's cheeks and leans back on her elbows, sinking back into the plush comfort of the hotel bedspread. She pats her thigh, wanting nothing more than to get her hands on Oikawa as soon as fucking possible, but Oikawa shakes her head and steps back, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. 

"I have one more surprise, Iwa-chan," she stage-whispers, and Iwaizumi rolls her eyes at the dramatics, making a _carry on_ gesture that has Oikawa grinning and darting back into the bathroom. 

Her ass jiggles, framed by the high-cut lines of the bodysuit. There’s a keyhole in the back of the lingerie, showing a tantalizing glimpse of skin. Iwaizumi bites her lip. 

"_Shit,_" she whispers, running her hands through her hair and scrubbing at the short, bristly strands. She hadn't thought she'd be as into lingerie as she apparently is, but something about seeing Oikawa all trussed up, beautiful as can be and just waiting to be wrecked, sets a fire in Iwaizumi's belly that shows no sign of dying down anytime soon.

Something clatters to the floor in the bathroom, and Oikawa yelps. 

"Everything okay in there?" Iwaizumi calls out. 

"Fine, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa warbles. "Stay right where you are! And take off your clothes!" 

Iwaizumi snorts, but does as she's told. Trying to resist one of Oikawa's horny moods is futile. 

She packs away her t-shirt and denim shorts in the hotel room's drawers, then almost stashes her underwear in the dirty laundry bag before changing her mind and slipping them back on. No sooner has she sat back down than Oikawa waltzes out of the bathroom with a shit-eating grin on her face and something hidden behind her back. 

Iwaizumi's instantly wary. 

"I couldn't get a present for Iwa-chan without getting one for me too," Oikawa says, stepping closer, right between Iwaizumi's spread legs. She fidgets, shifting her weight from side to side. Iwaizumi narrows her eyes. 

"Spit it out, Shittykawa," she says sharply. 

Biting her lip, Oikawa presents Iwaizumi with the things she had hidden behind her back: a hot pink sparkly (sparkly!) dildo, and a - 

"Is that a knee brace?" Iwaizumi asks, nonplussed. As soon as she says it, she spots the O-ring on the front of the black leather, and realizes with a visceral rush of arousal that this is another _sex thing._

"Not even close, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says, and her eyes glitter with mischief. Iwaizumi longs for the golden days of yore when all she had to worry about was Oikawa in tight lingerie. "It's a dildo and a thigh harness." 

"Fuck," Iwaizumi says reflexively, sucking in a breath. "Yeah. Yes. Do it." Oikawa's eyes widen, clearly not having expected such easy acquiescence.

"Are you -" 

"_Yes,_" Iwaizumi says tightly. "I want to see you riding that thing yesterday, Stupidkawa. Put it on me." Oikawa's throat bobs, and she mutters something about Iwa-chan being _so demanding_, but Iwaizumi couldn't care less. She's vibrating with the intense need to see the ruffles of the lingerie flutter as Oikawa fucks herself with a stupidly hot pink, sparkly dildo on Iwaizumi's thigh. 

Oikawa kneels and beckons Iwaizumi forward. Iwaizumi scoots to the edge of the bed and spreads her legs wider, noting the way it makes Oikawa lick her lips and resisting the urge to leer. Oikawa's hands are deft and quick as she wraps the harness around Iwaizumi's thigh, securing the dildo in place and cinching it tight, and Iwaizumi has half a mind to ask her who she's been practicing on when Oikawa tugs the ponytail holder out of her hair and lets it cascade down her back. 

She shakes it out and looks up at Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi can't help but tilt her head up for a kiss, hot and wet and beautiful. 

"Too fucking pretty," Iwaizumi mumbles, delighting in the way Oikawa shivers and rests her hands on Iwaizumi's knees. Her nails, perfectly polished with some sort of lavender shade, dig into Iwaizumi's thighs, making her yelp and pull back, scowling. 

"Idiot," she growls, and Oikawa just laughs, tucking her hair behind her ear. The motion draws Iwaizumi's gaze to the swell of her breasts, perfectly framed by minty green mesh, and she has to hide a groan. "Get up here," Iwaizumi grouses, and Oikawa wastes no time in scrambling up the bed, pushing Iwaizumi's chest back and settling on her hips. 

"I think it's only fair that Iwa-chan warms me up first, since I've been so nice already," Oikawa announces to the room at large, resting her hands on her hips and staring expectantly down at Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi, whose eyes are going to get stuck in the back of her head if she keeps rolling them as much as she does around Oikawa, yanks her forward by the crook of her knees - _careful_ with the right one - ignoring the aggrieved complaint Oikawa starts to make about Iwaizumi being rough. Her abdomen is level with Iwaizumi's chin, and this close, Iwaizumi can easily appreciate the way that the see-through fabric sticks to the slight wetness of Oikawa's pussy. 

Iwaizumi licks it, dragging her tongue over the mesh slowly and firmly. Oikawa's thighs, clamped on either side of Iwaizumi's head, shake, and a thready moan tumbles out of her perfect mouth. Iwaizumi looks up, frowning as she realizes the stupid ruffles block her view of Oikawa's face, and bats them away. 

"Get these out of the way," Iwaizumi commands, and Oikawa smooths a hand down her front, keeping them close to her body. Iwaizumi nods, then licks again. Oikawa's pussy is so _warm,_ radiating heat through the thin fabric like it's the sun itself. Iwaizumi nibbles at the crease of Oikawa's thigh, licking the sweat there and taking the leg of the bodysuit between her teeth to let it snap against the sensitive skin. 

Oikawa trembles and cries out, rocking her hips down as she fists her hair in her free hand. "Iwa-chan," she says, a pout in her voice. "Quit teasing and eat me." 

Iwaizumi doesn't normally reward this kind of behavior, but she's as flustered as Oikawa seems to be, ready to fuck and be fucked until one of them is crying. She glares up at Oikawa, who smiles winningly down at her - only panting a little bit - and gets to work. 

She licks lightly at the fabric stretched over Oikawa's cunt until it's wet and glistening; until an edge of steel enters Oikawa's voice as she orders Iwaizumi to make her come. Iwaizumi plans to, of course, just probably not as quickly as Oikawa wants. She digs her tongue in one last time, pressing the mesh up and in until Oikawa squeals and tries to scramble away, but Iwaizumi tightens her grip around Oikawa's thighs and forces her down. 

Iwaizumi waits until Oikawa stops wiggling before slowly drawing the crotch of the suit to the side. 

Oikawa almost explodes. "Iwa-cha_aaan._" The vowel goes high and long, Oikawa's voice tightening as Iwaizumi flicks her tongue over her lush, throbbing lips. Oikawa must be able to feel the smirk that Iwaizumi presses against her slit, because she flicks the back of her head with a _harrumph._

Iwaizumi's smirk turns into a real grin as she licks her way between Oikawa's legs. She loves this woman too damn much for words. 

It's barely any work for Iwaizumi to keep the bodysuit to one side while she spreads Oikawa's pussy with the other, hooking her arms around Oikawa's legs and heaving them open to give her room to work. She lets her jaw go slack and sucks, kisses, and licks the length of Oikawa's cunt, murmuring indistinguishable dirty nothings against her clit just to hear Oikawa wail. Breathless moans and wet sounds fill the room, and Iwaizumi's barely aware of her own arousal as Oikawa chases her orgasm against her face and chin. 

"Fuck," Oikawa sobs, resting her hands against the headboard for better leverage as she rolls her hips down again and again. The ruffles hide her face once more, and Iwaizumi makes a displeased noise - Oikawa's orgasm face is hot as fuck and she hates to miss it - but keeps sucking Oikawa's clit, arching her neck up to give Oikawa something to grind on.

It does the trick, because Oikawa stills, her body strung tight and quivering, hands clenched against the headboard so hard it creaks as her cunt pulses around Iwaizumi's tongue. "Hajime," she gasps, thighs clenching around Iwaizumi's ears. Iwaizumi _burns._

She licks Oikawa through the aftershocks, slow, gentle laves of her tongue, sucking a hickey onto her inner thigh and trying not to bodily move Oikawa down the bed to the thigh harness that's slowly becoming one of Iwaizumi's fixations. 

On second thought, Oikawa would probably like that, as fucked out as she is. 

Iwaizumi makes the decision in an instant, gripping Oikawa's hips and hoisting her backwards so she can sit up. 

"Wha - Iwa-chan!" Oikawa blusters. Her face is red and sweaty, and she looks absolutely wrecked already. 

"You bought the thigh harness for a reason, right?" Oikawa's blush darkens, and she looks away, but nods. Iwaizumi's grip tightens on her hips, and she half-wonders if her fingers will sink right through the mesh. "So make good use of it." 

Oikawa huffs and dismounts, beckoning Iwaizumi to the edge of the bed as she stands on wobbly legs. 

"Iwa-chan's so rude, making me do all the work," she mutters, faux-insulted. 

Iwaizumi's answering grin is feral. "What's rude is what this dildo is going to do to your - " 

Oikawa screeches, plastering a hand over Iwaizumi's mouth. Iwaizumi licks it, and Oikawa yanks it back. "You're the _worst,_" she hisses. Iwaizumi wraps a hand in her hair and tugs her down for a messy kiss, savagely licking into her mouth as if she could devour Oikawa right here and now. Oikawa puts up a show of struggling at first, beating Iwaizumi's shoulders mercilessly with her fists, but then sinks into it, straddling Iwaizumi's thigh and making small, interested noises at the taste of herself on Iwaizumi's tongue.

Iwaizumi jogs her thigh up, jostling Oikawa with a nonverbal question. 

Oikawa bites Iwaizumi's tongue, and Iwaizumi swears, jerking back. Oikawa laughs. "Alright then, Greedykawa," Iwaizumi whispers hotly, brushing Oikawa's bangs out of her face. "Show me what you can do." 

Oikawa's face lights up with the challenge. "If you insist," she says primly, and grabs Iwaizumi's hands to position them where she wants them: one on her chest, covered with those stupid ruffles, and one holding aside the crotch of the bodysuit. 

Iwaizumi can't take her eyes away from Oikawa as she sinks down onto the absurdly pink dildo, moaning and biting her lip the whole time like she knows exactly how heated it makes Iwaizumi. But when she bottoms out, she clutches Iwaizumi's shoulders tightly, and her shudder is real. 

"So big like this, Iwa-chan," she gasps. "You have to - ah! - you have to try it sometime." She slowly rolls her hips, and the wet, obscene sound of her pussy clenching around the dildo surrounds them.

"I'd rather do it with something less pink and sparkly," Iwaizumi rasps, squeezing Oikawa's tit and rubbing her thumb over the perky nipple that tents the fabric of the soft-cup bra. Oikawa whimpers, hips jerking, and it looks so pretty that Iwaizumi does it again. 

"Ride me, Tooru," Iwaizumi orders, and Oikawa throws her head back with a groan as she starts to bounce. 

Iwaizumi wasn't prepared, fuck, she was not prepared at _all._

Oikawa's loud and unrepentant, as usual, but from this angle, Iwaizumi can see the shadow of her abs ripple through the soft green mesh as she tries to find the perfect spot. She can watch the underside of Oikawa's breasts jiggle. She can hear the hitched moans and shaky breaths as Oikawa leans so far back for leverage that Iwaizumi's forced to catch her, twining her hands together at the small of her back while Oikawa shivers and pants. 

"Iwa-chan, fuck," Oikawa pleads. "Fuck me like this, _please._" 

Iwaizumi thanks her many years of volleyball as she jams her thigh upward with little to no effort. Oikawa yelps, a dawning look of horror on her face as Iwaizumi does it over and over, harder, faster, smoothing her hands around Oikawa's hips and forcing her still as Iwaizumi drives into her repeatedly. 

"Like this?" Iwaizumi pants, and Oikawa's head drops back with a broken sound, weak on her neck. Her hands clench Iwaizumi's knees in a vice grip. "You want me to fuck you like this, Tooru?" 

"Hajime," Oikawa gets out. "I'm - I'm going to come, don't stop, don't you dare stop...!" 

Iwaizumi laughs breathlessly. "As if I could, Stupidkawa." She digs her fingers into Oikawa's hips as she watches the pink cock drive in and out of Oikawa's matching pink pussy, slamming in over and over, disappearing into Oikawa's greedy hole. Oikawa rubs frantically at her clit, and Iwaizumi watches like a hawk, pinpointing exactly what makes Oikawa come (spreading her pussy wide with two fingers and flicking the edge of her hole with another) so she can copy it later. 

Oikawa trembles through her orgasm, moaning gibberish and jerking her hips as she comes down from her high. Or tries to, rather, because Iwaizumi - not yet finished - presses her up and forward, closer, until their chests are flat together and she can feel the rapid butterfly-wing fluttering of Oikawa's pulse. 

She looks up into Oikawa's sweaty face, catalogues the hair sticking to her neck - her tits - her forehead - and gently presses her thigh up again. 

Oikawa stiffens, her eyes panicked. "Iwa-chan, I can't," she says, but her stomach trembles with exertion as she writhes. It presses the dildo further inside her, and she opens her mouth to yell, but Iwaizumi catches it in a hard kiss. 

"One more," Iwaizumi says fiercely. "One more and I'll let you watch that stupid crop circle documentary when we get home." 

Oikawa's jaw works as she grits her teeth, mulling it over in her mind, and as soon as she gives the tiniest nod, Iwaizumi hides her smile in Oikawa's neck and grinds her thigh up as she bites down on Oikawa's collarbone. 

Oikawa screams. She screams, and then keeps screaming - voice cracking, body going tight - as Iwaizumi gives her hickey after hickey along the neckline of that brilliant, beautiful bodysuit and destroys her pussy with a sparkly dildo.

Iwaizumi bites Oikawa's chin right as she stills, wailing her way through a third orgasm with her mouth open, body twitching, and eyes unseeing through the tears that threaten to slide down her face. It's the most beautiful thing Iwaizumi's ever seen.

Iwaizumi's careful as she lays Oikawa back down on the pillows, smugly self-satisified as aftershocks wobble their way through Oikawa's body. She hasn't gotten off yet, but she will later, in the shower, ramming two fingers inside herself and wondering how this incredible specimen of a woman deigns to spend time with her on a daily basis. 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmurs, stretching her arms out, eyes closed. "Cuddles." Iwaizumi doesn't bother hiding the smile that threatens to overtake her face this time and unfastens the thigh harness, tossing it to a place of honor on the bedside table.

"That's a nice purchase, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi says, gently arranging Oikawa's hair so it's off her neck and baring her sweaty skin to the cool air of the room. "You did good." 

Oikawa purrs, burrowing closer to Iwaizumi and her body heat. "I've wanted to ride your thighs for forever, Hajime," she says, drifting on the edge of sleep. "It's about time you let me do it for real." 

Iwaizumi thinks she remembers to roll her eyes before she falls asleep too, her arms wrapped around Oikawa to keep her close forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@JaneBuzJane](https://twitter.com/janebuzjane)


End file.
